Total Drama Pahkitew's Revenge
by Dr. Psycho
Summary: Chris brings back 18 contestants for another season filled with drama. Join Noah, Amy, Samey, Heather, Alejandro, Trent, Gwen, Dakota, Dawn, Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Owen, Zoey, Mike, Shawn, Topher, and Anne Maria as they battle it out for one million dollars. Competition fic, rated teen for slight swearing.


**Disclaimer: Total Drama and it's characters belong to it's rightful owners.**

Chris's iconic hair swayed in the wind. He was standing on a dock, in front of Pahkitew Island. In the background, two familiar cabins and a building that looked awfully similar to the Mess Hall stood. "Welcome to Total Drama, season 6!" The host cheerfully announced. "This time, I'm bringing back 18 classic contestants." He walked horizontally on the dock. "We're here on Pahkitew Island. If you've noticed, we've done a few renovations," The host flashed a smile. "We've got the good old cabins, the Mess Hall, the communal washroom, and as usual-"

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Chris)<strong>

"The confessionals!"

**(End Confessional: Chris)**

* * *

><p>"This is going to be an exciting and exhilarating ride," The camera zooms out on the island as Chris speaks, "So don't forget to tune in for Total Drama Pahkitew's Revenge!"<p>

The opening credits are shown.

* * *

><p>"Noe, let's get this thing started! You guys are pumped and I'm sure the campers are too!"<p>

"Thing again!" A high-pitched feminine voice came.

Chris smirked, "Courtney, I see you have arrived,"

Courtney's boat pulled up to the dock, in a similar fashion to the first episode of Total Drama Island. Chris took Courtney's hand and helped her onto the dock.

"I'm sure your 'fans' are glad to have you back," Chris snickered.

"Whatever, Chris," Courtney said, ignoring the host's taunts.

"Jeez, you're no fun," Chris whined, "Go stand at the other side of the dock, and work on getting that pole out of your a** maybe?"

Courtney simply nodded and did what Chris said, she stood at the end of the dock. Her expression was still blank.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Courtney)<strong>

"I'm not letting Chris, or anybody, to irk me up this season. I have to win."

**(End Confessional: Courtney)**

* * *

><p>Next, a boat pulled up to the dock. A fan favorite was on-board.<p>

"Welcome, Noah," Chris greeted. "I'm sure you're excited for this season."

Noah rolled his eyes, "I'm as excited as you when Courtney talks about her sexy CIT badge,"

"Noah, as rude as ever," Chris sighed. "Maybe your attitude will be your ultimate demise."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Courtney)<strong>

"That little rat is so annoying, how does he have such a large fan base?"

**(End Confessional: Courtney)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Noah)<strong>

"As far as I'm concerned, this game isn't worth playing. I'm going to try to win, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to get my hopes up."

**(End Confessional: Noah)**

* * *

><p>After Noah walked away, another boat gently approached the dock.<p>

"Next, we have Sammy, or Samey," Chris shrugged. "Whatever your name is."

"Thanks for introducing me at least," Samey smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Samey)<strong>

"I want to make it clear that my name is spelled: Samey, but it's pronounced: Sammy."**[1]**

**(End Confessional: Samey)**

* * *

><p>"Go stand over there, next to sir Sarcasm and annoying law suit chick," Chris instructed.<p>

Samey nodded and did what she told, Courtney rolled her eyes at the insult.

"I bet Chef has a better nickname for you than you have for us," Noah spoke up.

"Yeah, what's that?" Chris asked intrigued, from across the dock.

"Tower construction manager," Noah answered.

Before Chris could react, another contestant crept up behind him.

"Ummm," She said as her boat left in the background.

Chris turned around, surprised. "Oh, here we have Zoey, I'm sure you'll make this season interesting."

"You know I will," Zoey said before walking to the other side of the dock and greeting everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Chris)<strong>

"I can't believe she didn't realize I was insulting her, maybe that hair dye is messing with her brain."**[2]**

**(End Confessional: Chris)**

* * *

><p>"Uh huh," Chris said before looking at yet another approaching boat. "I forgot this guy was coming back..."<p>

"Nice to see you again, Chris," Topher greeted his idol as he stepped onto the dock. Topher raised his hand to high-five the host.

"Yeah, it's okay to see you too, I suppose," Chris turned away from him, ignoring the high-five. "Go join those other guys at the end of the dock."

"Whatever you say, Chris," Topher responded and promptly did as he was told.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Topher)<strong>

"Chris isn't going to last forever as host. When his age catches up with him, I'll be there to take his place."

**(End Confessional: Topher)**

* * *

><p>"Our next contestant is, Amy!" Chris announced, gazing at Amy's oncoming boat.<p>

"Thanks for the announcement, Chris," Amy said with an innocent tone in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Amy)<strong>

"I have a great feeling about this season, I know I'm going far, I'll just have to keep my mouth shut for a little while."

**(End Confessional: Amy)**

* * *

><p>"So, we're standing over there?" Amy asked, eying the other contestants, the most notable one was Samey.<p>

"Of course," Chris answered. "I bet you're glad to see your sister competing."

"It's going to be hard to contain my excitement," Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to Topher.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Samey)<strong>

"I'm not sure how I feel about Amy being in the game, hopefully we can keep socialization between us to a minimum."

**(End Confessional: Samey)**

* * *

><p>"so, evil twin," Noah said, "Do you have any plans for this season you'd like to share?" Noah asked<p>

"Not with you of all people," Amy replied.

"Oh, so you're sticking to taking advantage of your sister, gotcha," Noah responded.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Amy)<strong>

"What's his problem? I've never spoken to him before, and all he wants to do is be an asshole to me."

**(End Confessional: Amy)**

* * *

><p>"Please don't talk to me," Amy retorted, "I'm not looking for trouble, unlike you."<p>

"If you insist, I won't be speaking with you," Noah replied.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Zoey)<strong>

"Few, I thought a serious argument was about to happen."

**(End Confessional: Zoey.)**

* * *

><p>The next contestant appeared out of nowhere, she just strolled past Chris, her boat was not heard or seen by anyone.<p>

"We have Dawn, too," Chris announced. He looked at the water to see her boat, but couldn't find one. "Weird."

"Greetings everyone," Dawn said to everyone. "Most of your auras are a dark purple, why is that?" Dawn asked, a motherly tone in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Dawn)<strong>

"It is painful to see everyone so glum, I must to my best to help."

**(End Confessional: Dawn)**

* * *

><p>"Maybe it's because we are on this crappy show," Noah guessed.<p>

"This show is horrid, but I feel like everyone had their own reasons," Dawn replied, catching herself look At Amy, inspecting her aura. "Why do you feel so dismayed?" Dawn asked the cheerleader.

"Nothing has me dismayed or whatever," Amy answered. "To be blunt, I'm pretty sure you can't read auras."

"There is nothing I can do about that, some believe me, others don't. Just talk to me if you need me," Dawn then looked in everyone's general direction, "All of you."

"How very kind of you Dawn," Chris said, "But you're forgetting something. This show is about drama. Get used to dark blue auras."

Dawn sighed and bowed her head, she stood in the human cluster the 7 contestants formed.

"Speaking of dark blue auras, we have Duncan joining us," Chris announced.

The delinquent stepped onto the dock, shot a glance at all the contestants, than spoke up, "Okay, don't talk to me, I won't talk to you. If we keep that rule in order, we can get along." Duncan walked over to the other contestants, everyone stayed silent.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Amy)<strong>

"moody emo, so terrified."

**(End Confessional: Amy)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Dawn)<strong>

"There must be something troubling Duncan, I must help him."

**(End Confessional: Dawn)**

* * *

><p>"Next we have Alejandro!" Chris announced as the Latino's boat approached the dock.<p>

"It's a pleasure to compete with you all again," Alejandro said to everyone. "Hopefully this competition will be enjoyable for all of us."

Without another word, he went to where the others were standing.

"Alejandro, as interesting as ever, I see," Chris chuckled at what he had just said, "Anyways, nine have arrived, and man this is taking a while."

Courtney smirked at the host, "Maybe you should've brought us here all at once, that would have been a lot more efficient than this."

"Ssh," Chris said in response. "I thought you were being quiet or something."

"If something could have been more efficiently, I'm going to say something," Courtney retorted. "Frankly, I'm tired of waiting here."

"Too bad!" Chris exclaimed, a sly grin on his face. "Anyways, we have Scott next."

"Hey everyone," Scott shot a quick glance at Courtney. "I'm back, if you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you," Scott said glancing the contestants that had already arrived, "That's all I have to say." The farm boy took a spot next to Courtney, afraid to say anything to her. He looked away from her, regretting the decision of standing next to her. He felt too awkward to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>(confessional: Scott)<strong>

"I really hope Courtney will give me a second chance, I don't expect her to though. I already blew it."

**(End Confessional: Scott)**

* * *

><p>"Hi, Scott," Courtney said, noticing Scott's discomfort. "Are you feeling okay?"<p>

"Hey Courtney," Scott said, scratching the back of his head. "I'm fine, you?"

"I'm good, other than Chris being a pain the behind. I guess that's the usual on this show."

"I agree," Scott chuckled, Courtney giggled a little in response.

"Yuck, you guys are gross," Chris snapped at the two. "Anyways, next contestant!" His voice raised.

"No need to introduce me, Chris," Anne Maria said, while applying some spray tan. "Everyone knows me."

Another girl stepped onto the dock, she noticed the Jersey girl who was full of herself. "Who are you?"

"Oi, ex-mutant freak, I'm Anne Maria!" Anne Maria yelled at the girl behind her, Dakota.

"Take that back, now!" Dakota retorted, infuriated.

"Take what back, you used to be a mutant freak. I'm jus' sayin' the truth," Anne Maria scoffed.

"And do you want to know the truth?" Dakota asked.

"Say it!" Anne Maria glared at the girl dressed in pink, "I dare ya!"

"You always smell like B.O, you put on spray tan to make you look prettier, but nothing's fixing that, and you're. Not. Famous."

"I am too famous!" Anne Maria roared.

Zoey decided to stop the fighting, which was bothering her. She ran in between the feuding girls, "Guys stop! there's no point in fighting!"

Dakota faked a smile, "Zoey, you're right, sorry about that, Anne Maria."

Anne Maria rolled her eyes and walked to the end of the dock, fixing her pouffe. The other two girls soon followed.

"I would have introduced Dakota, but she introduced herself well enough," Chris shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Dakota)<strong>

"The plan is to stay out of Anne Maria's way for now. This will help me gain Zoey's trust, and I can crush the jersey reject later!"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Zoey)<strong>

"I'm proud that Anne Maria and Dakota were able to stop fighting, maybe the three of us could make an alliance."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Anne Maria)<strong>

"Dat Rich little Barby doll betta not think I trust ha, cuz I don't"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>"Next, we have everyone's hated or loved tub of lard, Owen!"<p>

"Hey guys, I'm so stoked for another season! Do you guys think I'll win again?"

The other contestants gave him dirty look, or were indifferent about his statement.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Noah)<strong>

"Owen, another reason the fans think I'm gay. I guess I'll just have to put up with him for another season."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Dakota)<strong>

"So, how did that guy make the finale again?"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Owen)<strong>

"Like I said, I'm stoked to be back here. Just think of all the things I could buy if I win! Maybe Justin will like me more..." Owen sighed, "Izzy, I meant Izzy!"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>"Come on guys, why so quiet?" Owen asked.<p>

"Ay, Lardy, shut it," Anne Maria yelled. "We wanna win dis time."

"Oh, I'm sorry, guys," Owen apologized before joining with the group.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Owen)<strong>

"I didn't mean to come off like a jerk," Owen sighed. He then started to hit himself on the fore head, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

(**End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>"Speaking of winning, we have last season's winner!" Chris announced. "Zombie freak, Shawn!"<p>

"Uh, thanks for introducing me, Chris," Shawn said as he stepped onto the dock. He walked over to the other contestants, "Hey guys, hope we have a fun season."

"Me too!" Owen exclaimed. "There's too much pessimism going on at the moment..."

Dawn nodded in agreement to Owen's statement, "Yes, this show attacks the core of happiness in our auras," Dawn said. "That's my theory at least."

"Or maybe some people aren't as excited to be here as you," Courtney pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Courtney)<strong>

"It's like people who are stupid like Owen, or people who haven't been on this show very long like Dawn, expect everyone to be enthusiastic."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>"Now we are up to 14, four more and the excitement can begin!" Chris announced, "Speaking of excitement, our next contestant hates it,"<p>

"Funny, Chris, funny,"The goth girl replied as she stepped onto the dock.

"Well, are you excited to be here, Gwen?" Chris asked, "I swear you're like Kristian Stewart," He shrugged.

"And you're like Chris Brown, nobody gives a shit about you," Gwen shot back as she took her place on the dock.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Noah)<strong>

"That was actually pretty good."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>"the next person to join us is Trent, the loser who got dumped by the gothic loser," Chris announced.<p>

"Whatever, man," Trent said as he arrived on the dock," His bags on his back, in a similar fashion to his entrance in TDI.

"I see you brought your guitar, are you going to try to charm a few ladies while you're here?" Chris taunted.

"Can it, McLean," Trent retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Trent)<strong>

"You would think Chris wouldn't leave me hanging ever since season two," Trent sighed, "I also thought I would be over Gwen by now."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>"Jeez, you guys are so rude today," Chris complained, "Anyways, we have the queen of mean next, Heather!"<p>

"Thanks for the introduction, Chris," Heather said as she boarded the dock. "Listen up, don't get in my way, or you'll regret it!" She said in the direction of the others.

"Or what?" Gwen asked, "Bitch us to death, because I honestly think that nobody's afraid of you."

"Shut it Gothy," Heather said as she walked along the dock, "You'll regret it when you're walking the dock of shame."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Gwen)<strong>

"Heather thinks she's big shit and it annoys me so much. She thinks she's going to get far, when nobody likes her."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>"Chris saw the last boat pull up to the dock, "Our last contestant, with loads[2] of personality, Mike!" Chris announced.<p>

Mike smiled and waved at the others who had arrived before him. He caught his eyes staring at Zoey.

Zoey grinned and waved back in response.

Mike noticed the boat had started making unusual noises, and had begun to slow, "Oh no," He muttered, the boat eventually came to a halt.

"Chef!" Mike heard Chris yell from the boat, "You're going to have to get that kid from his boat!"

Mike was afraid of what Chef might do when he got there. He closed his eyes and crouched down on the boat, a bit afraid. He eventually gasped for air, and had lip stick on. "Svetlana will be able to get to the dock!" The personality exclaimed, "Here I go!" She was able to jump five feet over the water, and onto the dock.

"Mike?" Zoey uttered, confused.

'Mike' gasped for air again, this time, his lip stick was removed.

"Oh, hey Zoey," Mike played off his confusion by chuckling." How did I get over here?" He wondered aloud.

"You jumped over here," Zoey answered, _"As Svetlana,"_ She muttered.

"Huh?" Mike asked. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Zoey answered, "Nothing."

"Well, now that all of us are here," Chris said, interrupting the conversation. "You may all head to the cabins, girls get the left, guys right."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Samey)<strong>

"I was happy we could leave, my legs were killing me."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>All of the contestants left the dock for the cabins, except for Topher.<p>

"So, Chris," Topher started, "Now that everyone's gone, how would you feel about co-hosting with me?" Topher asked.

"No way, wannabe," Chris laughed, "Now get out of here."

"But, it's just to help me learn the ropes," Topher said. "Please, once you die of old age, this show won't have a host."

"Get out of my sight before I drop you, for good," Chris demanded.

"Okay, okay," Topher walked away, getting booted wasn't in his game plan.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Topher)<strong>

"Why can't Chris accept the fact that he's getting old?" Topher wondered.

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>The boys all went into the cabins, claiming their own bunks. Alejandro, Duncan, Scott, and Noah demanded they get top bunks, and nobody got in their way. Bunks didn't really matter that much anyway. They unpacked everything they brought. Shawn ran into the woods so he could climb a tree, Alejandro went for a shower, Owen went to the new Mess Hall, and Duncan and Scott simply didn't want to be in the room. That left Mike and Noah inside. Mike sat on the bed, waiting for everyone to leave, he was silently thinking to himself. Near by, Noah was sprawled out on his bed, reading a book.<p>

Mike walked over to the bookworm, "Hey, could you help me with something."

"Depends," Noah said, "What is it."

"Well..." Mike began, he was regretting talking to Noah about this. "I used to have Cameron to help me out, but now he's not competing. I need someone smart like you to help me with my personalities."

Noah was hoping Mike wasn't serious, "What makes me think I would want to help you?" Noah asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Please, Noah," Mike said, "I'll do anything for your help," Mike pleaded.

"Nah," Noah said before getting up, "I'd rather not," Noah then walked out of the cabin, not wanting to be alone with Mike anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Noah)<strong>

"His brain must be hidden in that hair."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>The girls were getting packed in their cabins. Gwen unpacked all of her things and placed them under her bed. She didn't expect Courtney to bunk above her.<p>

Gwen looked at Courtney, shook her head, and walked out of the cabins, Leaving a dismayed Courtney behind. She sighed and switched bunks.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Gwen)<strong>

"I don't want to talk to Courtney now, I don't even want to be here."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Courtney)<strong>

"I ruined my friendship with Gwen, I need to make things right with her at some point."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>Trent sat around the elimination area, guitar in hands. He sat on one of the stumps, strumming on the instrument. His ability to play seemed to have gotten better. Soon, Samey joined him.<p>

"You're playing is pretty good," Samey said as she sat down on a stump, near by.

"You think so?" Trent asked, he stopped playing momentarily.

"Yeah," Samey said, looking into Trent's eyes. "You're pretty good."

"Thanks," Trent grinned. "I bet your good at cheer leading," Trent said, noticing Samey's outfit.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm that great," Samey answered. "If you're looking for talent you should talk to my sister."

"I'd rather talk to you, your sister doesn't seem like the nicest person around," Trent said, trying to brighten Samey's mood.

"I guess she isn't," Samey chuckled. "Could you maybe play for me?" She asked.

"Of course I can," Trent said as he started playing again.**[3]**

* * *

><p>heather and Alejandro simultaneously slipped off behind the girl's cabin.<p>

"I'm glad you remembered to come back here," Heather smirked.

"Why wouldn't I remember?" Alejandro asked. "I would never leave you waiting."

"Um, yeah you would," Heather scowled, "You left me waiting on that date."

"Sh, Heather. Please don't talk about our personal lives, we're on camera after all."

"Whatever," Heather snapped, "Who do you want in our alliance?"

"Maybe Amy," Alejandro suggested. "She's probably desperate for an ally, ignorant to this obviously."

"So Amy," Heather confirmed. "I'm not talking to that wannabe, you do it."

"If you insist," Alejandro replied.

* * *

><p>Shawn went out to the woods, tying his rope around it, as a marker. He climbed up the tree and sat down, overlooking the renovated island. He noticed everyone walking around the island, feeling pity for them. They were zombie food.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Shawn)<strong>

"It sucks that Jasmine isn't with me, but I'm going to try to win this anyways. Just gotta be strategic."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>Alejandro walked into the new building, it looked very similar to the Mess Hall he had seen before. The tables were positioned the same and Chef was behind a counter cooking. It was like how it used to be. He spotted the person he was looking for, Amy. She was sitting at one of the tables

"Hello, Madame," Alejandro greeted as he sat down across from her, "I have a proposal for you."

"I'm listening," Amy replied, looking at the arch villain.

"I would like to know if you would ally with me," Alejandro answered. "You could be a potentially great ally."

"Whatever, I'm in," Amy replied. "Now leave me alone."

Alejandro didn't see anything else that she could be doing, but sitting there, doing nothing. He still kept his mouth shut and did what he said, going to the guy's cabins to rest.

* * *

><p>After the host had given the campers an hour to settle in, Chris spoke over the speaker, "Campers, meet me in front of the cabins, now! It's time to announce the teams!"<p>

Once everyone stood in front of Chris, he felt ready to announce the teams the campers would be placed on.

"Courtney, Dawn, Anne Maria, Gwen, Mike, and Noah, you guys are the Horned Ocelots!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Anne Maria)<strong>

"Ugh, my team is full of losa's."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>Chris then smirked at the remaining contestants. "The next team will consist of: Zoey, Heather, Amy, Topher, Alejandro, and Shawn! You guys are the Fighting Flamingos!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Heather)<strong>

"I've got Alejandro and stupid ugly twin on my team. Maybe things will go my way this season," Heather mused.

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>"Lastly, we have: Samey, Dakota, Trent, Owen, Duncan, and Scott on the Territorial Sheep!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Scott)<strong>

"I'm never going to miss Chris's bad taste in team names."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>"You've got a challenge in an hour," Chris said to the campers. "You might want to mentally prepare for that now, but you don't have to. I know it's hard for you guys to use your brains sometimes," Chris taunted. "Anyways, the challenge will start in an hour, I'll be chilling in my luxury cottage until then."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Dakota)<strong>

"I bet my whole room is worth more than his 'luxury cottage,' I'm just upset that I have to stay in those hot cabins," Dakota sighed. "It makes beauty sleep so hard to pull off..."

"Almost too hard to pull off."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>Duncan was in the market for an ally, and he knew the perfect person to talk to, Owen. He knew exactly where to find him, the Mess Hall.<p>

"Owen, buddy," Duncan said to the big guy, to get his attention.

"Hey, Duncan," Owen said, looking up from his food. "How's it going?"

"It's all good, buddy, all good," Duncan said as he sat down.

"I'm good too, I got some food from Chef, if you want some, I can share," Owen motioned to the food on his plate, which Owen had already touched all of it.

"I'd rather not," Duncan said, a little grossed out by Owen wanting to share. "I heard we were on the same team, so I had to come talk to you."

"Oh yeah, it would be cool if my buddy Noah was on our team, anyway what do you want to talk about?"

"I just want us to stick together, I don't trust Dakota and Scott."

"Sure, buddy," Owen agreed. "Wouldn't it be cool if we were in the final two?" Owen asked hopeful.

"Yeah, it would be great," Duncan replied. "Anyways, I've gotta go now."**[4]**

"Bye," Owen called out to his friend as he hastily exited the room.

Scott soon emerged from the kitchen and sneaked out as well, the tubby boy was too busy with his food to notice him.**[5]**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Scott)<strong>

"So, Duncan doesn't trust me, eh?" Scott asked rhetorically. "Unfortunately for him, I know about it."

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Confessional: Duncan)<strong>

"Making an alliance with Tubby is my first game play move, if I have to come back, why not try to win?"

**(End Confessional)**

* * *

><p>Chris paused the screen he was watching from his cottage. The room had several paintings of him and he had a glass of lemonade in hand.<p>

"Ooo, I smell a conflict brewing!" The host said, flashing his signature grin. "What's in store for the teams, who's going to get humiliated, and more importantly, who's going to go home? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. Pahkitew's. Revenge!"

He took a sip of the lemonade, and spit it out. "Intern, bring me something that doesn't taste like cat piss!"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] - There I go, making my habit of Spelling her name as "Samey" by habit okay.<strong>

**[2] - I promise I will keep Zoey hate to a minimum. **

**[3] - One word, Tramey.**

**[4] - Poor Owen, getting manipulated by Duncan.**

**[5] - Do I smell the first major conflict starting?**

**Remaining:**

**Horned Ocelots: Anne Maria, Courtney, Dawn, Gwen, Noah, Mike  
><strong>

**Fighting Flamingos: Alejandro, Amy, Heather, Shawn, Topher, Zoey**

**Territorial Sheep: Dakota, Duncan, Owen, Samey, Scott, Trent**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was the fist chapter, Hope you enjoyed. Most of the elimination order is already planned out, so this should be good. I'm excited to write this fic, and I hope you'll continue to read future chapters. This chapter clocks out at 4500 words, so that should give you an idea of how long these chapters will be. Reviews are always nice.  
><strong>


End file.
